


The Doctor of Starlight

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 部分场景略微血腥, 隐喻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 方灿踏进了诊所。他的心脏上方有一片硬痂，这让他很不舒服。最初只是微微地痒，不知何时起，竟然蔓延成刺眼的一大块。
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	The Doctor of Starlight

*推荐BGM：禁色

-

方灿踏进了诊所。

他的心脏上方有一片硬痂，这让他很不舒服。最初只是微微地痒，不知何时起，竟然蔓延成刺眼的一大块。没人知道他身体的变化，所有工人都穿着一样的场服，做着一样的动作——每个人都一样的透明。方灿从不喜欢在其他人面前袒露身体，即使在变化发生之前。当男人们在午休期间暴露出胸膛和脊背，他只是远远地站在门口，迅速咽下全部午饭。他必须要保证自己在被汗味熏得呕吐之前结束进食，这是他在学徒时期就掌握的道理。男人们理所当然地嘲笑他，他们叫他公主。就算整日在车间组装灯泡，一天下来累得腰酸背痛，方灿也还是会第一个冲洗完毕，迅速换上干净的衣服。他的指甲总是短短的，每天都在修剪，似乎是不愿给污渍留下一丝空间。没人知道他为什么这样，就像没人知道，他心脏上方有一片硬痂。

诊所的午休时间还没过，方灿其实来得有些早了。前台的年轻女孩压低了声音，打电话通知里屋的李医生。方灿就在她旁边，听得见她对那人的称谓。李医生，是门口牌匾上那个人，李龙馥。话筒的低低的声音飘出来，未等分辨就已终止。方先生，前台礼貌地伸出手掌，指示着方向。顺着看过去，里屋的门已经打开，无声地等待着。

是胸口不舒服，对吗，李医生问。他背对着方灿，似乎在书架上寻找着什么。方灿把门关上，锁了起来，他不想哪个护士走进来看见他们。而医生显然是听见了这声响，忽然回过头，略带探究地看着自己的病人。方灿觉得不自在，他甚至后悔踏进这房子里。他必须承认，李龙馥是很好看的，好看得让人平静——浑身都是白的，大衣、衬衣，甚至头发也染成了银白色，这很好，一切都像雪一样洁净。但他仍然想要逃离与男人面对的时光，方灿想，他不应该来。

他对医生说，如果你看着我脱衣服，我可能会吐在这里。名为李龙馥的年轻医生在他面前稍微弯下腰，一只手搭在他肩膀，说，别怕，只是个小检查。脱掉吧。他只觉得眼睛被李龙馥的目光填满，静静地迫近、再迫近。方灿的手指不知不觉地拉扯起了一块衣角，那上面甚至沾了几滴午饭时掉落的菜油，触感滑腻而怪异。对，就这样，脱掉，医生后退一小步，刻意放大鼓励的表情，温和非常。方灿盯着那双脚尖，终于扔开了上衣。

他指着心脏上方的一颗星星，说，这儿不舒服。李龙馥又向后退了一步，几乎碰到书桌边缘。窗外风雨欲来，阵阵凉意冲袭着原本微掩的窗，帘子偶尔闪开，露出阴沉的几丝天空。方灿觉得冷，他裸露的上身绷紧了，空气沿着皮肤下坠，缓慢地压抑在地面。他看见李龙馥拿起挂在颈间的听诊器，手里闪过金属的光泽。李医生向方灿走去，病床上那人光秃的指尖抠在薄薄的胶质床垫，几乎没有留下痕迹。李龙馥将听诊器放在床的一脚，好像并没打算用它。方灿短短地抒了一口气，他忍不住在想象中回忆那冷冰冰的触感，那是令人麻木的一种恐怖。

然后医生把头凑近病人胸口，倾听。方灿咽不下自己的呼吸，他浑身都凝固了。他感受到温热的鼻息徐徐坠落，滑过胸前。李龙馥将方灿转过来，双手温柔地循着他的肩让他躺下，又往上端扶住他的脖子。

你是运动员吗，医生的手指掠过斜方肌，那里和其他任何一处肌肉一样紧张。不，我是个工人，方灿闭起双眼。顶灯太过明亮，他不可能躺在床上直视。你造的是什么？对方似乎对工作之外的内容更感兴趣。方灿右手稍稍抬起，大概指向天花板的光。噢，医生恍然大悟似的，他说，你制造光芒。他的手开始在方灿心口按压，沿着那颗该死的星星，划出一模一样的轮廓。那指甲有点长了，方灿觉出不明显的痛感，滞留在结痂处。他听见医生问，如果没有灯，我们会在哪里？

痛苦忽地加剧了，眼前一片刺亮，然后是黑暗。方灿右手腕被人抓着，无法朝胸口试探。黑暗里，我们会在黑暗里，他劫后余生般地喘着。那块痂被破开了，李龙馥正用镊子清除凝血碎片，他的动作很轻，方灿已经不再觉得痛。或许他已经流干了所有的血液，遗忘了所有的知觉，在这无数男男女女都曾经臣服过、无助过的诊床上。正昏昏欲睡时，他听见医生年轻而骄傲的声音，字字敲响在耳边。他说，我取出来了。

方灿看见镊子夹着的，一片精巧的，完美的，蓝色星星。

他并没有愈合，他感觉得到。而医生似乎正期待着他的提问。他低头看了看泛红的胸口，那里仍闪着蓝色的亮光。你知道那下面是什么，李龙馥走近他的病人，耐心告知说，是另一颗完美的星星。方灿又闭起了双眼，但光还是游到他面前，在一片银白的火海中。

这意味着什么？他提高音量，像无药可治的病人质问世上最精妙的医师。

意味着什么？医生给方灿胸口抹上一些凉爽的液体，手指跃动着，似在蓄意弹奏一曲。意味着什么……动作停止了，重复着问题，声音像灯光般忽明忽暗。方灿坐起身，想看清楚对方的行动，却只能看见大片大片的黑暗。室内的所有灯光都熄灭了。

方灿听见硬挺的制服在窸窣作响，然后是缓缓的脚步声。他看见一颗精巧的，完美的，蓝色星星，正向他走来。医生的上衣已经脱了，赤裸得和方灿一般。他的胸口泛着新鲜的血痕，野蛮地生长蔓延。他将听诊器的耳件放在方灿耳中，然后将冰冷的圆器贴近自己那颗星。

他说，这可能意味着，我们，就是如此。

咚咚，心脏搏动着。咚咚，雨敲着玻璃。窗边风雨拼命侵扰着室内的寂静，打湿一切能够打湿的——书桌、病例、诊床、床边慢慢纠缠的两颗蓝色星星。方灿的头发湿了，像工厂最忙碌的那个夏天，短发间满是咸涩的水，胡乱奔流着。眼角有液体滑落，他惶恐地闭上眼，甚至想就此消失在风里雨里。是不是该有人关上窗？他想挣脱了，即使他身处最最耐心且柔软的怀抱，他害怕。

别怕，李龙馥将方灿转过来，双手温柔地循着他的肩让他躺下。他吻方灿的眉、眼，吻他的鼻尖、上唇、下唇，吻他的喉咙。他吻方灿的那颗星星，重重地吮吸着，舌尖在边际描摹翻滚，被划出一道道细小的口子。疾风吹过，墙上钟表摇晃几下，碎在湿滑的地板。门外响起几声惊呼，不知朝着哪个方向。别怕，潮湿血腥的气息向上攀援，落在方灿耳边。别怕，锁了门的，不是吗？

如果没锁门，方灿克制不住去想，如果自己在那些男人面前暴露出胸膛和脊背……他快要窒息。一个人的呼吸是不足够的，一种心跳是不足够的，一颗星是不足够的。而身上半伏的人似乎还在等待，好像耐心是无条件、无限制的。雨声大过整个世界，时钟指针徒劳地走着，留下静止的声响。

这意味着什么？方灿问自己。他凑近了那颗悬在眼前的星星，那蓝色是明亮的、温暖的。那蓝色颤抖着，直至被另一处温暖包裹。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自The Doctor of Starlight这首诗，它的中文译名是“蓝色星星”。原文放在最后。
> 
> 想写这篇很久了，但很怕无法传达想表述的情感，就总是不去写。真正动笔才发现，原来写出来就已经是我想完成的全部了。可能文字里的隐喻太做作，刻意的压抑也不招人喜欢，但这的确就是我想剖白的感受。我有一颗蓝色星星，又或许每个人都有。
> 
> 谢谢你读到这里，这对我而言意义深重。
> 
> The Doctor of Starlight  
> by Philip Levine
> 
> “Show me the place,” he said.  
> I removed my shirt and pointed  
> to a tiny star above my heart.  
> He leaned and listened. I could feel  
> his breath falling lightly, flattening  
> the hairs on my chest. He turned  
> me around and his hands gently  
> plied my shoulder blades and then rose  
> to knead the twin columns forming  
> my neck. “You are an athlete?”  
> “No,” I said, “I’m a working man.”  
> “And you make?” he said. “I make  
> the glare for lightbulbs.” “Yes,  
> where would we be without them?”  
> “In the dark.” “Yes,” he said,  
> “in the dark.” I heard the starched  
> dress of the nurse behind me,  
> and then together they helped me  
> lie face up on his table, where blind  
> and helpless I thought of all  
> the men and women who had surrendered  
> and how little good it had done them.  
> The nurse took my right wrist  
> in both of her strong hands, and I  
> saw the doctor lean toward me,  
> a tiny chrome knife glinting in  
> one hand and tweezers in the other.  
> I could feel nothing, and then he said  
> proudly, “I have it!” and held up  
> the perfect little blue star, no  
> longer me and now bloodless. “And do  
> you know what we have under it?”  
> “No,” I said. “Another perfect star.”  
> I closed my eyes, but the lights  
> still swam before me in a sea  
> of golden fire. “What does it mean?” “Mean?” he said,  
> dabbing the place with something cool and liquid,  
> and all the lights were blinking on  
> and off, or perhaps my eyes were  
> opening and closing. “Mean?” he said,  
> “It could mean this is who you are.”


End file.
